Walkthrough
This page is dedicated to solutions for the various puzzles and challenges of this game. It is appreciated that there are multiple solutions to the puzzles, and so listed here will be at least one. Each puzzle is presented here with some helps and tips, in order to not spoil the solution completely. Should you require a full solution, there are links to video or image solutions provided. If you feel stuck, try to make use of the HINTS on this page, which give you a bit of information hint by hint, BEFORE you look at a video solution with all the SPOILERS. There are hints for Production Assignments and Defense Assignments on this page. (Research Assignments are usually much much faster and easier to solve.) [[Walkthrough#An Introduction to Pipelines|see 1st hint]] Sernimir II This is the first planet of the game and contains the introductory levels. Some, but not all, of which have tutorials. Of Pancakes and Spaceships This can be completed easily by following the on-screen tutorial * Slightly Different This puzzle requires you to simply input the H2 molecule and then drop into the output area. * Crossover This puzzle requires you deposit the relevant input atom into the correct output location. Collisions are to be avoided - empty waldos can collide with each other, but atoms cannot. * An Introduction to Bonding * A Brief History of SpaceChem * Sernimir IV This is the second planet and it introduces a few more concepts. Double Bonds * Best Left Unanswered * Multiple Outputs * An Introduction to Pipelines Until this, all assignments have been Research assignments. This one, however, is a Production assignment. In production assignments you can build several reactors and decide the connections between them freely, provided that in the end the correct molecules end up in the correct places. * There's Something in the Fishcake This is a Production assignment. Hint: First, inA and inB. Grab Hydrogen and move it next to Chlorine. Bond, when H is next to Cl. Hint_tip: You will need only 1 Waldo loop to do all this and to move HCl to output area. * Sleepless on Sernimir IV This is a Production assignment. Hint1: Grab and move 1st Hydrogen, drop it 2 grid squares to the right. Input 2nd Hydrogen, Sync. Hint2: Waldo2 grabs and moves Carbon between the previous two H, bond, HCH to output area. Hint_tip: Place 3 bonders to bond HCH. I needed 1 Sync each, for red cycle and blue cycle. Photos of HCH reaction: photo1 , photo2 * Danopth This is the third planet and it introduces a few more concepts. Every day is the First Day Hint: The bond instruction can be placed anywhere along the waldo path. Hint: Hydrogen can only support 1 bond, no matter how many times it goes through the bonder. Hint: You do not need to drop an atom from a waldo to bond it. It can bond "on the fly" as well. * It takes Three * Split Before Bonding * Settling into the Routine This is a Production assignment. Hint: Use 1st reactor to unbond CH4 to CH3 and H. — Hint tip: I needed 1 Sync each, for red cycle and blue cycle. Waldo1 moves H to output area 1. Waldo2 moves CH3 to output area 2. Photo of map: see photo * Nothing Works This is a Production assignment. This one is tricky and difficult! — Hint: Use reactor2 to unbond CH4 to CH and 3x H. Use reactor1 to split N2 to 2x N. Photo of unbonding CH4: photo1 , photo2 Task: You have to fix backwater jam! — Hint: You need to largely extend pipeline length between reactor 1and3 and between reactor 2and4. — Photo of pipelines: see photo * A Most Unfortunate Malfunction This is the first Defense assignment. — In this assignment an automatic mining robot is on the loose and about to crush the base. — Task: You must direct methane into special tanks**. When these tanks fill up they explode. You should time the explosions so that they take place when the mining robot's wheels are next to the tanks. [** 3 Storage Tanks (weapon)] Task: There is no reaction to be done. Reactors/Waldos are used here to steer gas flow into the 3 tanks**. Hint: You need to use CTRL-switches! — Use 3 CTRL-switches to steer and split gas flow. Hint: Use CTRL+mouse to duplicate all marked symbols. Thus, create reactor1 with double through-put. Photo: details Hint: I needed 2 reactors and I placed 2 storage tanks (pipeline) between them. — Photo: details * Challenge: In-Place Swap This is the first Challenge assignment. It means that this Production assignment is optional. * Alkonost Alkonost is the fourth planet and introduces the concept of sensing. An Introduction to Sensing * Prelude to a Migraine * Random Oxides * No Ordinary Headache This is a Production assignment. Hint: Use reactor1 to separate O2 and N2 and to unbond them. — Photo: details * No Thanks Necessary This is a Production assignment. Hint: Use reactor1 to separate O2 and N2 and to unbond them. — Tip: You should copy reactor1 of previous assignment to use the same crossing-loops, here. Hint: Reactor3 uses O and N to form NO3. You need to grab, move and drop Oxygen 2times, to arrange them right. — Photo: ''' details * Going Green This is a Challenge. It means that this Production assignment is optional. * No Need for Introductions This is a Defense assignment. — In this assignment an alien pyramid is hovering above the base and must be destroyed. — '''Task: You must input hydrogen peroxide into the particle accelerator to boost its power. Once the pyramid opens its eye, start inputting uranium as well to shoot it with a particle beam. Hint1: Use reactor1 to unbond H2O, UOH, U2O. And separate Oxygen to output area 2. — Photo: details1 Hint2: Use reactor2 to separate U and H. And use H and O to form HOOH (H2O2). — Photo: details2 * Sikutar Sikutar is the fifth planet and introduces the concept of fusion. Ice to Meet You * Under the Ice * Unknown Sender * Falling This is a Production assignment. Remark: These hints will show you the way to gain achievement Cost Control Specialist, by using only two reactors. — SPOILER! *'Hint:' use reactor1 to fuse H2O into Y, Zr and Nb — Hint: use Waldo-blue to fuse the 1st H2O (putting the target atom), and Waldo-red to fuse 2nd to 4th H2O — Photo: details *'Hint3:' You need to use many many Sync instructions on blue Waldo path to get it done right. *'Hint4:' Use reactor2 to separate Nb and Y. You don't need 'Kr'ypton at all! * Applied Fusion This is a Production Challenge. * Exploding Head Syndrome This is a Defense assignment. — In this assignment a monster from under the ice threatens the base. — Task: You must input at least two plutonium atoms into the Rocket Launch Pad to be used as missile payload, and H2 and O2 molecules to act as missile fuel and oxidizer, at least 25 of each. *Hint: take 9x H2O and fuse them to thorium (atomic number 90) *Hint tip: use Waldo-blue to fuse the 1st H2O (putting the target atom), and Waldo-red to fuse 2nd to 9th H2O * Hephaestus IV Hephaestus IV is the sixth planet. Like a Boss * Sacré Bleu! * The Plot Thickens * Danger Zone * More than Machine This is a Defense assignment. In this assignment a spider-like monster threatens the base. This assignment contains special mining laser reactor called the Variable Gain Medium Laser, or VGM. The laser fires when provided with a xenon atom when a ruby crystal fragment is present. The reactor contains two normal inputs and a third input for the xenon atoms only. The idea is to destroy the monster with this laser. * Gas Works Park This is a Production assignment. * Molecular Foundry This is a Production assignment. * KOHCTPYKTOP This is an optional Production Challenge assignment. * Atropos Station The Atropos Station introduces a new instruction: Flip Flop. The Blue Danube This assignment is identical to the assignment called Danger Zone in the previous planet. Once you complete this assignment you get an access to ResearchNet. * No Stomach for Lunch * No Employment Record Found *Hint: You don't actually need to use input alpha * Right All Along * Accidents Happen * Don't Fear The Reaper * Flidais Flidais is the second-to-last planet of the game in the PC version and the last planet in the iPad version. Special Assignment * Suspicious Behavior * I Told You So * Ω-Pseudoethyne This is a Production assignment. This assignment introduces a new, mysterious element just known as Ω. While this is a Production assignment, the reactors and the tubes between them have been placed for you in advance. * Σ-Ethylene This is a Production assignment. This assignment introduces a new, mysterious element just known as Σ. While this is a Production assignment, the reactors and the tubes between them have been placed for you in advance. * Freedom of Choice This is a defense assignment. * UNKNOWN SYSTEM This is the final "planet" of the game and contains just one assignment. End of the Line This is a defense assignment. * Category:Game Info